


Aujourd'hui, je meurs

by SpoiledChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui, je meurs, est un one shot sur la mort de Drago suite à celle de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aujourd'hui, je meurs

**Aujourd'hui, je meurs.**

 

 

 

Le moment idéal, juste cet instant où tu n'es plus là. La douleur s'efface, il ne reste que le néant que ton absence laisse derrière elle.  
Je n'en veux pas. Je n'en veux plus.

Qui jugera mon acte comme une lâcheté ? Qui proclamera mon courage de quitter cette non-vie ?

L'absence de toi.

L'indifférence que je suis devenu, c'est elle, la raison de mon départ. S'il n'y a plus la Haine entre Toi et Moi. S'il n'y a plus l'Amour entre Nous.

Cette passion qui nous caractérisait. Elle enflammait nos vies, brûlait nos sentiments, nos corps.

Vivre.

Que reste-t-il ?

Ce besoin de toi, cette faim qui me torturait... envolés quand tu es parti. L'Alchimie que nous produisions nous suffisait pour vivre. Sans Toi, il manque un ingrédient. Tu es le révélateur de ma force.

Il ne me reste même plus la violence, puisque c'est vers toi qu'elle se dirigeait.

Tu sais, j'ai crié. Injustice. J'ai pleuré sur ce que j'ai perdu, sur ce que je n'aurai plus... jamais.

Même en te maudissant, je ne retrouvais pas la force que j'avais eu en t'aimant. Alors, sans la Magie que nous développions pour vivre. Sans Toi.

Je me suis laissé Mourir. La pluie peut bien tomber, elle ne pleure pas assez pour nous. Fines gouttes, roulant sur mon visage. Celui que tu aimais tant voir sourire, encadré de mes cheveux tombant en mèches rebelles sur mon front.

Je t'avais prévenu que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne sens presque plus mes doigts. Je voudrais m'endormir pour l'éternité.

Tu m'as répondu qu'il fallait s'accrocher malgré tout ce qui peut arriver. Je peux mourir en paix puisque plus rien ne m'arrivera, sans toi. Je suis calme depuis que tu n'es plus là. C'est étrange. La vraie vie m'a quitté, chassée par ton absence définitive.

Voilà, aujourd'hui, je meurs.

C'est froid de mourir. Ta place près de moi dans ce lit vide de toi, elle reste froide aussi. C'était peut-être d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte,  
créant un peu de mouvement dans les rideaux. Personne ne l'a refermé. Ce n'est pas la Mort, ce froid. Non, c'est juste mon corps qui s'adapte à la température extérieure. Je suis toujours ton petit serpent. Ce n'est plus comme si tu allais venir me réchauffer cette fois. Mon soleil.

J'ai perdu la Lumière.

Ils me laissent. Je ne les vois pas. Tous ces autres qui veulent me soutenir. Je ne vais pas les laisser me porter à bout de bras toute leur vie. On ne peut plus me soutenir. Je suis seul.

Et aujourd'hui, je meurs.

Je meurs d'Amour pour Toi. Je meurs de Haine pour Nous.

Je n'ai plus de Ténèbres. Rien ne me cache ce vide. Qui peut dissimuler une absence, j'ai appris que ce n'était certainement pas d'autres présences. Si j'avais eu le courage de te repousser, si j'avais eu la lâcheté de ne pas t'accepter. Si...

Seulement, voilà, aujourd'hui, je meurs.

Cette seule idée perce l'indifférence qui m'entoure. Elle me sort de cette léthargie. Ce non-déchaînement de passion. Je ne peux pas vivre en ayant connu ça. Tu n'avais pas le Droit de me laisser seul, avec nos souvenirs, dans cette grande maison. Dans cette école qui ne veut rien dire sans toi. Non, il n'y a pas de rage dans mes pensées. Je n'en suis plus capable. Le simple constat des faits. LA solitude.

Je ne t'aime pas assez pour vivre pour toi. Je te hais trop pour mourir sans toi.

Voilà pourquoi, je me suis allongé ici. Juste sur cette dalle de marbre noir. Engourdi par le Froid. Je ne peux même plus chasser l'eau de mes yeux. Cette pluie morte. Ma lente respiration projette de me faire entrer en hibernation. Je quitte ce monde vide de toi.

L'absence de Nous.

Je la fuis. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'occuper de papiers administratifs. Drôle de pensée, juste avant de partir. Juste un voyage définitif. Rien ne m'attend plus nul part.

Aujourd'hui, je meurs.

Je ne te hais pas assez pour vivre pour toi.  
Je t'aime trop pour mourir sans toi.

Je te hais autant que je t'aime.

Je ne t'en veux même plus d'être parti. Je pars aussi. Après tout, si tu peux faire quelque chose, je le peux aussi. Je ne serais jamais moins doué que toi.

Je t'aime autant que je te hais.

La maison reste comme nous l'avons laissée en partant. Idiotement, en sortant, je me suis dit que tu serais heureux de la retrouver comme au moment du départ. Nous serions juste heureux de rentrer chez nous. Même le verre brisé dans la cuisine. La fenêtre de la chambre ouverte. Le lit défait. L'horloge de grand-père. L'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon bain quand on m'a appris ... ton départ.

Depuis rien a changé. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vis plus. L'important, c'est que la maison nous attende.

Elle est aussi chaude que je suis froid. Aussi douillette que ce marbre est dur.

Voilà, pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je meurs.

J'ai perdu ta Lumière.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con que toi quand même. Je te l'avais dit pourtant. Tu es vraiment tête en l'air. Je te l'avais dit que je me retrouverai là, dans cette situation.  
Tu m'avais souri. Tu savais que ça arriverai. Tu croyais que cela n'arriverai jamais. Tes convictions, tu peux pas savoir ce que je m'en fous maintenant.

Si je meurs aujourd'hui c'est de ta faute seulement.

Tu tenais ce qui a ouvert mes veines et laissé échapper ma vie. Tu avais ce pâle sourire, je t'ai vu. Tu étais triste. Je savais que nous en arriverions là.

Si seulement, je ne t'avais pas détesté ! Si seulement, nous ne nous étions pas aimé !

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Je recommencerai. Encore et encore.  
Harry, tu m'écoutes ! Je te le jure que je ne regrette rien. Je te détesterai encore et je t'aimerai encore. Même si maintenant tout s'arrête et qu'il n'y a rien. Voilà ma dernière confession.

Je t'ai haïs pour ne pas t'aimer.  
Je t'ai aimé pour ne plus te haïr.

Voilà pourquoi, sur ta tombe alors que la maison nous attends, aujourd'hui,

Je meurs.


End file.
